The Dragons Quest
by Angharrad
Summary: *UPDATE 5-6-7-8-9* Hitomi never goes to Gaea. Millenia came back to japan and met the son of the dragons. what is the link between them? can they save gaia together?
1. Prologue

Prologue: The millennium- child  
  
Alternative Universe, Earth 007, 31st December 2000, 23h50.  
  
"HYAAAA!"  
  
A woman was suffering, trying to give birth to her child, who was not supposed to come for another two months. It was hard for her to do so just five minutes after the plane she had been travelling had crashed. Her husband had been killed on impact.. But she wanted to live, to see the smile on the baby's face, to know if the so-desired child was a girl or a boy. She was lying on a fire circle and the contractions became more frequent.  
  
Another contraction…  
  
She saw a white dragon approach her and lay a young man's body near her. His face was familiar to her but she couldn't remember it. The Dragon looked at her, she guessed that it was sad too when she saw his eyes. Then she heard his voice in her head.  
  
1.1 "You're hurting…"  
  
"Of course I am!" She yelled, "I'm trying to give birth to my child!"  
  
1.2 "You know that you both are going to die…"  
  
"Liar!!!" she cried as another contraction came. "O sky, gods can't be so cruel!"  
  
She cried more, knowing that she must be dying if she was speaking with this kind of creature. But she had no fear of the dragon, because she remembered something from her lost past.  
  
"Please Dragon Lady! Save my child!"  
  
Another contraction…  
  
1.3 "This isn't your wish, this is fate…"  
  
She looked at the dragon and at the man laid on the ground, her blood brother. A light appeared out of his head , touched her and then went to her stomach. The dragon disappeared. She could feel the child's movement before another contraction made her lose consciousness.  
  
The rescuers were coming; they found the lifeless body of her husband sprawled on the ground. They quickly realised that he had died during the crash and decided to look for other passengers, but they doubted that anyone had survived.  
  
They heard the sound of the bells far away in the distance. It was midnight, the new millennium. Then they heard a child's cry, near a dead woman, they saw the baby coming into world, a light symbol on his forehead. The oldest rescuer approached and took the baby girl in his arms, as the light disappeared. Around her neck, she had a pink pendant and seeing the smile on the woman's face, he knew that it was her last, and only, present to her little girl.  
  
"Boss, we haven't found any survivors. We called the airport, they said the woman was going to have a baby in two months, that's horrible."  
  
"They're not all dead, the baby is alive" he looked at her in the moon light, " born with the new millennium, I shall call you Millennia…"  
  
The baby smiled at the old man before falling asleep. 


	2. vision one: Promises from destiny, the n...

1.1.1.1.1 Vision one: The Promise from destiny: The New Girl  
  
Hitomi was running, she was late for her track meet. Yukari was going roast her alive once again. She bumped into another girl who was running too, and fell on the ground. She had never seen her in there, she must be Yukari's new friend, with that black hair and those crystal blue eyes. The girl held out her hand and helped her back on her feet.  
  
"Arigato! My name is Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
"I know who you are. The wind told me", she smiled at her and left.  
  
"Mate! What's your name?" yelled Hitomi.  
  
The girl still running spun around and answered: "I'm Millennia Tsubasa, Sorry but I'm late! Talk to you later!"  
  
The girl was waiting for him, She was used to his habit of never being on time. She didn't know why she always came to see him. After all, she had no bond with him, except that it was his grandfather who saved her and gave her her name. Millennia, what a stupid name, just because she was born at the turn of the millennium.  
  
"You're still daydreaming Millennia!"  
  
"Why did you ask me to see you again Ryô?"  
  
"Well I thought you'd be happy to see me again after all this time far away from Japan!"  
  
"You know very well why I wanted to go back to Japan."  
  
"Yes I know, The Animals told you! But I never believed you. Remember?"  
  
"What do you really want?" she sighed.  
  
" Well At the moment…"  
  
She didn't hear his words. She knew that he wanted cash, and she was always kind enough to give him what he wanted, just because he was her only true friend, they had had good times together. "Don't trust him" But he was so nice with her. The only one to be here when the accident happened, depriving her of her friends and of her running love. She looked at the racetrack. The girl she met this morning was there, smiling. How she wanted to be like her, running to impress her friends and the man she love.  
  
The wind began to blow as she went to the racetrack, whispering something that she didn't understand. "Hitomi! Good luck!" She yelled as she saw Hitomi at the start. Hitomi smiled back to her then noticed that Amano was looking at her. How lucky she is to have found that guy. Am I going to find someone, who I'll not loose like my parents or my friends from Osaka?  
  
"Ready?" shouted the coach. A second later there was the noise of a gunshot, and Hitomi began her race. The wind was blowing stronger and stronger, and the little bird who came to her was yelling something. Millennia kept her eyes glued on the track, she saw the boy, descending slowly from the sky and glaring at her angrily before Hitomi ran right through him. Hitomi lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Millennia ran to Hitomi, but her friends took her to the sick room before she could even ask any questions. She looked at where the boy had appeared, but nothing was left. Was the bird laughing at me? The wind had stopped blowing  
  
The coach yelled: "What are you doing here? We have a job to do here!"  
  
"Gomen Nasaï!"  
  
Millennia found Yukari with Hitomi's bag.  
  
"Are you going Home Millennia?"  
  
"I'm not, I have some time to kill and I was just wondering how Hitomi is."  
  
"So you met her! That's great! Come with me, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you", said Yukari , opening the door to the sick room and finding Hitomi with Amano.  
  
Hitomi had invited Millennia, because she heard that she had just came back from Japan after five years, and now lived alone in her family house. As thety talked, they became good friends. Millennia was so confident that she told Hitomi about her special feeling with the elements and animals. Hitomi didn't laugh as everyone had done in the past ten years.  
  
"You make me so happy! I thought I was the only one to have these special gifts!"  
  
"You heard the animals too?"  
  
"Hum not exactly, I read the future with tarot cards!"  
  
"Really? I haven't see anything like that!"  
  
"Do you want me to read your future or past, or to explain it to you?"  
  
"Of course I do! Let's do it!"  
  
Hitomi took out her tarot cards and began her reading, explaining the way to read the future and past. A great journey… It was true because Millennia came from Europe, Courage … It must be hard to live all alone like Millennia did. Millennia laughed because the card for the future told exactly the same thing. Now Hitomi was looking for her future with Amano. A little bird came through the window to Millennia. She smiled at Hitomi and said:  
  
"You are lucky! Amano is waiting for you on the racetrack. That's your luck! Go and ask him before he leaves!"  
  
"How could you… The bird told you?! All right! Let's go!"  
  
Later, on the track field, Hitomi was running to break her own records. Millennia was praying with Yukari that she did so. Then the wind began to blow again, the bird stopped singing. She knew what was happening before anyone else noticed the change. She ran to Hitomi,but the vision she had had this morning wasn't perfect and she bumped into the boy as the beam of light appeared. She fell against Hitomi. Amano ran to them. The boy looked at her angrily. He spoke with anger in his voice.  
  
"Get out of my way Demon !"  
  
"We are not demons", answered Hitomi. "Daïjobu Millennia?"  
  
"I'm all right, but you're the guy I saw this morning and…" Without finishing her sentence, she turned to the other side from the racetrack were a streak of lightning was falling. She could hear the sound from the creature and she froze."  
  
"Run away" yelled the boy, but Millennia was not able to move. Her eyes were caught by the dragon. Suddenly she turned to Hitomi and yelled, "Hitomi, Amano, run to the temple!"  
  
The boy was fighting with the dragon. Amano ran with Yukari and Hitomi, Millennia stoodstill , she had here eyes glued on the dragon. The boy was hurt and the dragon turned to look for the three who were running and followed them. Millennia helped the boy to stand on his feet when she noticed where the dragon was going. "O gods! Hitomi, Yukari, Amano!"  
  
"Get out of my way and stay here!", said the boy as he tried to follow the dragon. Millennia didn't hear him and ran after them.  
  
Millennia found them just behind the temple. The boy was there too and was fighting with it. She saw the dragon's tail ready to stab the boy. She got between the two of them and pushed the boy away. The dragon cut her on the right arm. Bleeding, she closed her eyes, waiting for death. That's too bad just as I found new friends…  
  
She felt her forehead warming, and as she opened her eyes, she saw the dragon was looking at her like an equal. A symbol was glowing on her forehead and her pendant was glowing too. She could feel the dragon's mind, but as she got to her feet and began to speak to him, the boy killed him and took his heart.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!" she screamed feeling the dragon dying. The light disappeared.  
  
The boy turned to her and gently took his shirt off to make a bandage. She was so surprised and shocked, that she pushed him back.  
  
"Why did you kill him!"  
  
"Because I had to!" answered the boy.  
  
Hitomi approached hoping that her friend was hurt too much.  
  
"You didn't have to, If only you had just thrown your weapon away, he would not have attacked." Millennia slapped him and then began to cry. The boy didn't know what to do. Her pendant began to glow with the heart of the dragon and a pillar of light wrapped the two of them up and then took them up into the sky.  
  
"MILLENNIA!" yelled Hitomi as she saw that her new friend had disappeared with the strange boy. 


	3. Vision two: the girl from the mystic moo...

1.1.1.1.1 Vision two : The girl from the Mystic Moon  
  
  
  
Millennia opened her eyes as a wild pain in her right arm awakened her. She looked around to see if everyone was okay, but she only saw the strange boy. She tried to get up but she was too dizzy to stay upright. The boy caught her before she fell, a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"No I'm not! I have seen a dragon and … Why is my arm bleeding? Where are they, where…" She didn't finish her sentence as she saw the Earth near the Moon in the sky. "Ô Gods! Where are we?"  
  
"Near Fanélia, we are safe now. My name is…"  
  
"Van Slanzar de Fanel?" asked a strong voice. Moving out of the darkness a human-wolf was talking to him. Millennia felt so dizzy, that new surprise made her lose her balance. She fell down, but arms caught her once more. She just had time before losing consciousness to feel his scent: Wind and fields.  
  
Millennia was lying in someone's arms, but her head felt too dizzy to free herself. She tried to open her eyes and wake up. Van whispered:  
  
"Please don't move, you've just stopped bleeding. Don't worry about a thing, I promise to take care of you."  
  
Van jumped from the creature's back and looked at the crowd. A young girl jumped onto his neck and yelled: "Van-Samaaaa!"  
  
"Merle!"  
  
Millennia blinked as she noticed that the girl was not exactly a human but a cat. What a strange world with human-cats and dragons. It seems so much like the world I believed in when I was a child…Three older men approached Van. He began to smile and escaped Merle's hug.  
  
"Orewa, Van Slanzar de Fanel, have slain an earth dragon and I've come back with the Dragon Energist!"  
  
The group of old men were curious about this red/pink stone. Millennia looked at her pendant which was growing and didn't see the men falling to their knees.  
  
"The three generals of Fanelia recognize you as the king of Fanelia"  
  
1.2 That boy, No Van is a king! Where am I …?  
  
The maid finished cleaning Millennia's wound. She was surprised because only the fresh blood she saw on Millennia's clothes told her that it was recent. Millennia didn't care if it didn't stop hurting if her head stopped spinning. She was once again deep in thought, staring at the Earth in the sky. She sat near the window, depressed.  
  
1.3 "What can I do now, lost in this world without anyone on Earth to worry about me…"  
  
A little bird approached her and sang to make her happier.  
  
"Gomen Nasaï! I didn't mean that no life forms were worried about me. And I always have Hahaue to watch over me." She took the pendant she had been wearing since the day she was born. It was so like the stone Van had shown to the crowd. It was strange. And what happened on Earth? She couldn't remember anything after the dragon appeared, only the light and a deep sadness.  
  
The cat-girl appeared suddenly at the window, head down at first and then she looked up at Millennia, who cried out with surprise. The girl jumped through the window and began to lick her wrist like a cat, staring savagely at Millennia.  
  
"Don't be so familiar with Van-Sama."  
  
"But I'm not… Hey what are you looking for?"  
  
The cat-girl was searching through her room. But Millennia had not brought a lot of things from Earth, except her pager and her old school bag. The clothes she was wearing were fanelian clothes the maid had left them when she had been asleep a few moments and her wound had been healed. She wasn't comfortable in the long dress, so she cut it to the length of her fuko (uniform). Her pendant began to glow and flicker like a candle in the wind.  
  
Merle saw the light and decided that the stone was pretty cool. She snatched it from Millennia's hand and with a satanic smile bounded off.  
  
"Give it back you little …" She didn't finish her words and ran after her, down the palace- corridors.  
  
She stopped as she heard the sound of two swords crossing. She retraced her steps and looked in the dark hall to see what was happening.  
  
An old man (one of the three generals…) was looking calmly at the boy who appeared with the dragon (Van…, she could remember his name now). He was taking up a position to attack the older man. She stopped breathing as he decided to act, jumping on the man with all his strength. The man defended himself successfully.  
  
"You are too impulsive Van-Sama"  
  
"Vargass, you know I hate violence and killing." He stared at an undefined point on the floor. Sadness was taking over him and Millennia could sense his unease. It was not the dragon's sadness I felt before…  
  
"Don't show your weakness to your enemy, You are the king now Van-sama."  
  
"Must kings wage war to be respected? Can't we just live in peace?"  
  
"Hum, I think that someone is coming to see you."  
  
Vargass had noticed Millennia's presence, watching the two of them.  
  
"What are you looking at, Young Lady…"  
  
"Not Young Lady, just Millennia, Albatou no Tsubasa Millennia. I felt the wind and thought he had wanted me to come here…but…"  
  
"Nehe, I thought that she was unable to act in a court," mumbled Merle.  
  
"Ah you! Just give me the stone back!"  
  
But Merle didn't wait for Millennia's demand before throwing the pendant back to her and flinging her arms around Van's neck.  
  
"Van-Saamaaa!"  
  
Vargass approached the girl and calmly spoke:  
  
"Van-Sama told me that you are from the Mystic Moon. He decided to bring you under his protection until he found a way to send you back there. I'll call a bodyguard for you."  
  
"I don't need a bodyguard! I can take care of myself!" she said curtly. She went to the wall and took and a child's sword. "I used to train with a sword a long time ago…"  
  
Vargass took the advantage while she was reminiscing about her past and attacked her, pushing her down. She sprang back up, a light beaming out from her forehead and wind whistling around her, protecting her and tearing into everything that tried to reach her.  
  
"Vargass!" yelled Van, catching her as the light disappeared and as she fell down. He noticed that Vargass was bleeding on his arm. Millennia woke up and blinked.  
  
"Van, what happened? Vargass-San, you're bleeding!"  
  
She reached over to him and placed her hand over the wound, closing her eyes and whispering: "Hoimi"  
  
The wound disappeared, but only Vargass saw this. Van led the girl out of the hall before he could ask her any questions.  
  
Millennia was lying under the branch of the tree, protecting herself from Fanelia's sun and warmth, listening to sounds of nature. A whole day had passed since that incident with Vargass. Van took care of her, but he didn't speak a lot, like her after the accident ten years ago. She tried to change for the others, but with him, she was always just herself, not playing a part that was not her. But after the Vargass incident, she decided to leave Fanelia. She had taken her Fukos and school bag with the dress Van had given her the first day and left. But she wanted to thank him and say good bye to him. She wanted to see his angel face once more.  
  
"Ah… Why do you believe in everything you see?" she said to herself. "It's just a dream, you'll awake soon Millennia!"  
  
"If it's a dream how do you explain your wound?"  
  
"Who's…" but the wind answered her question before she finished asking. She saw the old man, Vargass coming towards her.  
  
"Vargass-San", she replied jumping to her feet just in front of him. "How is your wound doing?"  
  
"Good, I can't even see where the wind had cut me, can you?"  
  
"The wind? I thought it was a sword…"  
  
That girl, thought Vargass, She doesn't remember anything but she does have magic powers… Is she who my master was looking for?  
  
"Vargass-san?"  
  
"Gomen, I was just wondering , you used a spell to heal my wound, didn't you?"  
  
"Euh… Yes I did, but I didn't need to use much. I'm the only one on Earth to have such powers." She whispered.  
  
"You mean the only one on Mystic Moon. No one here has such powers; We just have sorcerers, but I hope, you'll never meet one of them. Do you know any other spell?"  
  
"No I don't, sometimes I feel the wind protecting me, but I do nothing to initiate this. As I said, there are no other magicians on Earth, it's dangerous, when you are different, to show what you can do. People are frightened by what they can't understand. So I kept to myself and tried to live a normal life. I never found a master to teach me magic…"  
  
"I think you'll find more spells in this book."  
  
Vargass gave Millennia an old book, covered with dust. She felt herself go tense as she took the book, feeling a movement of wind. She blew down on the book and the dust began to fly around them. She turned the book inside out and finally opened it.  
  
1.4 That's her! the person Aban was looking for. What a shame that I haven't found her earlier…  
  
"To the people who can hear the Elements, don't be afraid because you have a unique gift. Here are some basic spells and the way to invoke them. It will give you the power of gods, but always remember where you come from, who you are, why you have learn magic and what happened to those who believed they were gods. If you remember this advice then everything will be all right.  
  
1.4.1.1 Aban"  
  
Millennia finished reading the preface and looked at Vargass very surprised.  
  
"Why are you giving it to me? Have you mastered all the spells or…"  
  
"I was not able to open the book. Only draconians and magicians can do so. I have never seen anyone who had open the book use the spells."  
  
"How did you know it was a spell?"  
  
"Aban told me. I want you to keep and use this book. You have a kind heart and you care. I can see this, through the sadness in your eyes."  
  
"Who said I care and I'm sad?"  
  
" You wanted to leave." She blushed. "but you were waiting to say good bye to Van-sama. Don't go yet! Wait for the coronation. I think that he has something to tell you too."  
  
Vargass walked away, leaving Millennia to her thoughts and returned to his.  
  
If I have read the situation correctly, Fanelia will have a new king and queen before the next moon, and my work will be finished.  
  
"Van Slanzar de Fanel, receive the symbols that make you King of Fanelia."  
  
That's done. Van was finally crowned King of Fanelia after ten years of waiting. His subjects were happy but they didn't see the loneliness in Van's eyes. Millennia could feel his sadness. He was so attractive as a normal person. Why did he have to be a King…thought Millennia. Their eyes met, Van smiled at her and she smiled back. It was warm sincere smile, not a forced one for the court, but one just between friends. He walked toward her and said, blushing and nervous:  
  
"People of Fanelia, I'll no longer be alone, because destiny brings someone special to my …"  
  
Before he could finish, an explosion along one of the city wall interrupted him. A horseman arrived, yelling: "We are under attack!!"  
  
"Generals take your guymelefs!" shouted Vargass.  
  
"What should I do Vargass?" asked Van.  
  
"Go to the shrine with the young lady and awake Escaflowne."  
  
"Escaflowne…" whispered Van before he caught Millennia's hand and hurried off to the shrine with her.  
  
"Mate Van! What are you doing?" she asked blushing as he took his armour off, revealing his red shirt.  
  
"I'm going to call Escaflowne."  
  
"Are you a magician too or a draconian?" she asked.  
  
"How could you? There is no time for this right now."  
  
He jumped on the platform and cut his left thumb. The blood flowed freely and he bled onto the strange stone he had taken from the dragon on Earth. Millennia's pendant began to glow when a pillar of light engulfed Van. The stone between them began to crack open and a giant robot appeared behind them and fell down onto the ground on one knee behind Van. Van smiled.  
  
"Exactly like the legend said it would be."  
  
He jumped onto the guymelef and entered into it.  
  
"Millennia please, I've got to go and fight them. Go to a safe place."  
  
The door exploded but they saw nothing enter the shrine.  
  
"Damn they are invisible…"  
  
"Van on your left!" yelled Millennia feeling the change in the air. He fended off the first attack, but saw the metal hand that caught Millennia. "Van!!" He defended himself against a second attack as Millennia warned him. The guymelef became invisible taking Millennia with him.  
  
"Millennia!!"  
  
She tried to escape the grasp, but she could not do this and a warn Van. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Not because of her like seven years ago. She did not care about herself and continued to hear the wind and with her mind eyes began to feel where the guymelef were. She yelled to him their position and he destroyed two of them. The guymelef carrying Millennia came back to being visible.  
  
"Don't move or she'll die!"  
  
"Millennia!!"  
  
Their hands were strangling Millennia, she was losing consciousness. She could hear in the distance the fear in Van's voice. Did he care for me? She didn't want to make him sad or for him to die. She closed her eyes and her forehead began to get very warm. A light shone from her forehead and the metal hand exploded with the guymelef. She was floating in the air, wrapped up by a pale blue light and a wind barrier.  
  
"Who was going to die" she replied with a cold voice. Van could see her violet eyes and the fire dancing in them. A guymelef attacked her, she extended her hand and whispered "Bagi". The guymelef was instantly repelled. Then she whispered "Mera" and fire shot out of her hand burning the guymelef and making him visible. But they didn't stop attacking.  
  
"Van-sama!!" yelled Vargass, saving him from a third guymelef who was attacking him.  
  
"Vargass!"  
  
"Get the Young Lady out of here. It's dangerous for you two to fight in here."  
  
The light on Millennia's forehead dimmed and she fell into Escaflowne's hand, semi-conscious.  
  
"Van…?"  
  
"I'm here Millennia."  
  
He steered her out of the shrine and saw that the city was on fire and all his people were running away. He stood voiceless, his eyes widened.  
  
"Van-Sama! Protect her and look after yourself, for your people!"  
  
The claw stabbed Vargass and his bloody body fell to the ground.  
  
"Vargass!" yelled Van.  
  
"Vargass-san" gasped Millennia. "Why…"  
  
Escaflowne fell to his knees. Guymelefs were all around them. But Van didn't even notice them.  
  
"Catch them!"  
  
"Why…?" repeated Millennia, "Why all this violence? WHY?" she yelled.  
  
The symbol appeared on her forehead, her eyes went violet. Her expression was stern but her blood was flowing out of here body through the wound in her arm. She just shouted as the claw were going to catch them: "RURA!"  
  
Her pendant glowed with Escaflowne's heart and the symbol on her forehead. And before they had time to realise it, a column of light whisked them out of Fanelia.  
  
On the hill behind Fanelia, the cat-girl stared at the pillar taking the guymelef out of the city in fire and yelled: "Vaaaaaaannnnnnn- ssssssaaaaaaaaammmmmmmaaaaaaa!" 


	4. vision three: the magnificient knight

1.1.1.1.1 Vision Three: The Magnificent Knight  
  
" Is it a dream? Or perhaps an illusion?  
  
Fanelia was consumed by flames. In the midst of that chocking hot air,  
  
Along with that guy, once again wrapped in light, I flew.  
  
Yes… this is Gaea. Where the moon and Earth float in the sky, a world of mystery."  
  
Millennia and Van were taken away from the burning Fanelia in a column of light. The light brought them down in a forest by a river, but they were separated before landing.  
  
Millennia was alone, in this new strange place. Her arm had stopped bleeding but she still felt the pain and didn't remember how she had reopened it. She was too tired to keep her eyes open. She whispered , holding out her pendant hoping it would show her the way : "Please Hahaue? Protect me…"  
  
Instead of helping her, it made the wind whistle around her. She didn't understand what it was trying to tell her and when she reopened her eyes, she cried out with surprise and fear. She was accosted by a strange man who had seen them landing. As he saw the light from the pendant, he took a liking to it  
  
"What a pretty stone you've got! I'll take it!"  
  
"Don't touch it! Tasukete!" (Japanese word for Help)  
  
She screamed out for help. The wind carried her call through the forest to Van's ears. At first he wasn't too worried, because he was certain they were still on Gaea. But when he didn't find Millennia he began to worry…  
  
Millennia's cries were heard by another. A handsome young man with an owl appeared from a small craft on the river.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop tormenting the young ladies Mole-man?  
  
"Allen?!"  
  
With one swift punch, he halted her attacker and checked on Millennia.  
  
"You were bleeding?! Why are you alone in that forest? It's not a place for young ladies…"  
  
She looked at his face in order to answer all his questions, but she didn't even say a word, her eyes widened. He looked so much like her older friend who was paralysed after that accident seven years ago, with blond hair instead of red. She was traumatized, thinking he was her long lost friend and she clung to him sobbing.  
  
"Allan-san! You can walk again…" and she passed out.  
  
"What a strange girl."  
  
Her mysterious rescuer picked her up and turned to leave when Van arrived, his sword in his hand.  
  
"Don't touch her!" he yelled as he saw her in his arms, preparing to attack.  
  
"You're too young to die, little boy. Put down your sword!"  
  
"Let her go or I'm gonna attack you!"  
  
The man nodded and sighed. He placed Millennia on the ground and easily avoided Van's lunge, then he trounced him soundly.  
  
"Foolish child! What should I do with these two young persons?"  
  
He took Van's sword and watched the guard. His eyes widened recognizing the symbols.  
  
  
  
Millennia felt that it was a dream, but it was so much as her childhood, She knew this because she had her silvered hair instead of black now. She was playing in the fields, it was one of the rare occasions when the sun was shining on the landscape of Ireland. A light wind was blowing but no rain was falling. She was playing St George and the dragon with Allan, her childhood lover and her adoptive brother's best friend. And another boy was here too playing with Ryô and Allan. But she didn't see his face. It was a peaceful day.  
  
But suddenly soldiers appeared in black and blue uniforms, trying to catch her and the young boy she didn't recognize. Afraid because she and her friends were in danger, she shouted loudly and the fields became engulfed in flames. Allan was thrown to the ground, he would never be to walk again or open his eyes , even if he was not dead. Ryô stood voiceless, unable to react, and the other boy had disappeared. She fell to her knees suddenly remembering his name and called "Dilan!!!!!!"  
  
The ground quaked and then opened up. She was falling down into a vacuum. Light came out of her forehead just before she saw a man jumping after her. He deployed wings and caught her, ending her fall. She smiled at him but couldn't see his face. He whispered something softly in her ears but she didn't hear it and awakened.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the man who looked so much like Allan. She found herself lying in a bed in a room full of strange men. She was devastated not to be back to the time of her childhood or even on Earth and cried.  
  
"Don't cry young Lady. My name is Allen Schezar, heavenly knight of Asturia. They are my men. Don't worry, you are safe now."  
  
He smiled to her and she tried to smile back she was worrying, not seeing Van.  
  
"What's your name Lady?"  
  
"Millennia" she whispered, "Millennia Albatou no Tsubasa or just Tsubasa. Please, didn't you find a young man in the forest? I was with him when the pillar…" she stopped her sentence, figuring that her story was so unbelievable even in this world. Just at that moment, the door opened and a soldier pushed Van into the room. She was so relieved that without worrying about anyone else in the room, she jumped up and flung her arms around his neck, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Van! You're okay! I was so worried!"  
  
"Millennia…" he hugged her.  
  
"Is this sword yours?" asked Allen.  
  
"Of course it is!" answered Van, letting Millennia go. "give it back to me!"  
  
"I need to talk to you before, but you two are too tired now. Please rest, we'll talk later."  
  
"You…" began Van.  
  
"Arigato Allen-san." Said Millennia, taking Van's hand to calm him down.  
  
The next morning, he told a slightly incredulous Allen all that had happened and where Millennia had come from.  
  
"So you are the King of Fanelia and you come from the Mystic Moon, Millennia…"  
  
"Hye…" she timidly answered, "I was in Japan, but I'm just half Japan and half French and I grew up in Scotland and Ireland…"  
  
"Are all those world kingdoms from your world?" asked Allen ,curious.  
  
"You can see things like this…" she sighed.  
  
Van was listening to her, but she saw he was not happy to be wasting his time like this.  
  
"Allen you know what happened, Give me Escaflowne back, I must go to Fanelia and fight my enemies."  
  
"You don't have to go." replied Allen irritated. "There is no more Fanelia."  
  
Van's eyes opened wide and Millennia hid her mouth with her hand to block her cries of surprise. They were reliving those few happy moments they had had in Fanelia, the smiles from the peoples, the city… Everything was burned by the invisible enemies.  
  
"The marchand of Asturia who were in Fanelia for the coronation didn't find a lot of survivors. Every thing has been destroyed."  
  
Millennia could still feel the heat of the burning city. She cried "Liar!!"  
  
Van thumped the table and yelled "That's impossible! You…"  
  
At that moment, a strange flying fortress appeared in the sky hiding and covering the sun. Flying down from it guymelefs. Millennia froze when she recognized the invisibles who attacked Fanelia. She said to Allen.  
  
"Allen!!! They asked you for a meeting!"  
  
"I don't trust in them but they are Asturian's allies. Please don't disturb us."  
  
The visitors were effectively members of the Zaïbach Empire, an ally of Asturia, though it was plain that Allen didn't particularly care for them. Allen met with the Empire's representative in the central hall of the fortress.  
  
A squadron of young men, maybe the same age as Millennia, in black and blue uniforms entered the hall, leaded by a strange boy in black and red: Dilandau Albatou.  
  
"We come to replenish our supplies!" said Dilandau not interested at all.  
  
"It will be done in a few moments." replied Allen.  
  
"Did you seen a strange guymelef around here? We are looking for it in the area."  
  
Van followed by a curious Millennia came in glaring at the people who must have destroyed Fanelia.  
  
" I haven't seen anything", answered Allen. "Have you heard that Fanelia has been destroyed?"  
  
"You mean that little kingdom? I heard that they have all been eaten by the Earth dragons. Even their king has disappeared. What a shame…" He said before his laugh exploded.  
  
"And what cowards going invisible to fight?" replied Van with anger, ready for the attack, but Millennia took his hand and said no with her head.  
  
Dilandau stopped laughing and turned toward them. He approached and parted Van and Millennia. He stared at her with mischievousness. Millennia looked at his face and her eyes widened. Is he…?  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She is my new girlfriend. She came from East." replied Allen gently kissing her on the cheek and putting his hand on her shoulder. She was surprised but immediately stopped shaking. There were shocked faces all around and it diverted Dilandau's attention successfully. Allen followed Dilandau out, leaving Millennia to her thoughts.  
  
"That man…" she whispered. She saw wings coming out of Allen's back. "Baka Millennia! Angels don't exist!" she said to herself tapping her head to get her spirits back. The wind had blown her off course, but she hadn't noticed.  
  
In order to keep them safe and to keep Van from running away, Allen put Millennia and Van in a locked room without windows. Van was deep in his thoughts. Millennia was looking in her bag and found a tarot set.  
  
"I remember!" she exclaimed, "Hitomi gave me this after that I had understood how to read them. Where are the notes?"  
  
She found the notes in the book Vargass gave her, in the chapter "Read the future". Millennia began to read what Aban had written.  
  
"Reading the future is something dangerous. That's why there is no spell for this. I heard that some of the draconnians have the power to see it. I also met a strange girl who read the future through tarot cards, but I have never seen these this objects in Gaea…"  
  
Millennia smiled whilst reading. She had understood that the girl came from her world. She suddenly noticed Van's sad expression.  
  
"Why are you so sad Van?"  
  
He didn't answer but opened his eyes.  
  
"What if I foretold the future for you?" she said cheerfully shaking the card and beginning to place the cards on the ground.  
  
"You can do such a thing?" he said curiously.  
  
"Well, It's my first attempt, but my friend Hitomi is experienced and she showed me. So why shouldn't I be able to ? Let's try!"  
  
She turned over a card and began to explain its meaning with the notes Hitomi gave her.  
  
"In a few words" summarised Van, "we are going to meet someone we loved but lost, make some new friends and take a big trip all around Gaea in order to understand our legacy."  
  
"That's what the card said. Let's look at the last two cards."  
  
Lover she blushed and didn't said a word. Her pendant began to glow.  
  
Death her eyes widened as the wind whistled a heat around her and as she saw the dark god of death coming toward the fortress.  
  
"Millennia!" yelled Van, shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
"Van, the invisibles, they are coming." She whispered still shaking, her hands hot and sweaty.  
  
A loud noise came from under the floor before it exploded, letting a rather strange visitor came up through the opening.  
  
"Oh oh! No lights. I must have turned the wrong way."  
  
"Ah! You are the pervert man from the forest!" exclaimed Millennia.  
  
"Pervert?" asked a surprised Van.  
  
In the tunnel, Van persuaded the mole-man ,as he called himself, to take him to where the fort's guymelefs were stored.  
  
"I need to take Escaflowne back to go to Fanelia."  
  
"Van didn't you hear Allen, Fanelia is no more…"  
  
He turned to look at her with anger, but he noticed that she was extremely tense and how sad her expression was, with tears in her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.  
  
"If I had known that this girl was your woman", said the mole-man making Van and Millennia blushed, "Perhaps I would not attacked her Fanelia-Ô! But the stone she has is pretty rare."  
  
"You're talking about this?" She took her pendant out and showed it to Van and the Mole-man, who tried to catch it.  
  
"I'll never loose it. It's the only present my true mother gave me before she died… It's the proof of my identity. One day it will tell me who I really am." She smiled as she saw their understanding. But it was not the time to talk about her past.  
  
They finally reached the storage area. Van entered Escaflowne and put Millennia gently on the giant's shoulder. Allen, who had discovered that Van and Millennia were missing, had taken his guymelef Scherazade and surprised Van before he had left. The face protection of the Scherazade opened and Allen spoke to them.  
  
"Van, leave Escaflowne here. I don't allow you to go!  
  
"Let me go to Fanelia! As the king I must be with my people!"  
  
"You give me no choice." Allen sighed. The protection closed and he took his sword.  
  
"Van?" asked Millennia when Escaflowne dropped her to the ground. Van didn't answered, he was concentrating on the fight. He took the sword in Escaflowne's back and let her groan.  
  
Allen charged but Van warded it off.  
  
"You're pretty good" grumbled Allen. "But not as accomplished as Vargass!"  
  
Van's eyes sprung open wide with surprise but he fended off the second attack.  
  
"You know Vargass?" he asked pushing the Scherazade away.  
  
"He had resisted two attacks, and then gave me money." said a man behind Millennia. She was horrified at this stupid being. The wind was carrying the scent of violence and war, and she was affected by this.  
  
"It's just a game, don't worry Young Lady. Allen knew what to do. On which one would you bet?" asked Gadeth.  
  
" I… I hope they'll stop before the end!" she said quivering and paying attention back to the guymelefs.  
  
"Sure I know Vargass, he was my master", said Allen disarming Van and pushing him down. He pointed his sword at Escaflowne's head.  
  
"It's over", he said softly.  
  
"Vargass, I lost." Van whispered his face mixed with anger and sadness. Millennia tried to call him but suddenly the wind whistled around her and became as hot as if she was still in the burning city of Fanelia. Her eyes widened as she understood, that it was the ruins of Allen's fortress and that the wind she felt during the fight were the emotions of the Zaïbach's  
  
soldiers waiting for the battle. Closing her eyes and calling the wind to protect them she yelled:  
  
"Allen-San, Mina-san! Run away, they are coming!!!" 


	5. vision four: the diabolical adonis

1.1.1.1.1 Vision IV: The diabolical Adonis  
  
"Is it a dream? Or perhaps an illusion?  
  
This is the kingdom of Asturia, the border regions.  
  
In that forest I met an angel of light. That person's name is Allen Schezar.  
  
At the time his giant defeated Escaflowne, the wind enveloped me by an ominous vision."  
  
"Allen-san! We must flee. The invisibles! They are ready to attack!"  
  
Everyone was looking at her curiously and surprised.  
  
"I'm telling the truth" cried Millennia. "I have seen them. They burned the kingdom of Fanelia. The invisible giants. I have seen them. Onegaï… Believe me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked a man in the crowd.  
  
"You are a bird of ill omen!" replied one of his friends.  
  
"this girl comes from the mystic moon. People there are bad luck." Said a man, who was playing with a knife.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Calamity is going to happen to us!"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Allen. "Since when do Asturians believe this non-sense? I'm sorry", he said turning to face Millennia. "Please, excuse my men. You seem to be tired. Would you like to have a rest in your room?"  
  
"Commander!!" called a man arriving in hurry on his horse. "We have found men in the forest!"  
  
"Men?!?" asked Allen very surprised.  
  
"This girl spoke the truth" whispered the man with the knife.  
  
"Commander!" yelled a second man, "we've caught them.."  
  
Van looked at the body, hoping it was one of his enemies. But his eyes widened as he recognized the captive.  
  
"Merle" he whispered before calling her. "MEERRLLLEEE!"  
  
Hearing his voice, she opened her eyes. And she was so happy that even though she was battered, bound and worn, she jumped and tried to reach him.  
  
"Vaaann-saaammaaa!"  
  
He cut her loose and took her in his arms.  
  
"Do you know her?" asked Allen to Millennia.  
  
"Hye. She is from Fanelia." Answered Millennia before she felt to her knees by Van's side and smiled to Merle. You are safe now…she thought, a soft light coming out of her hands and slowly healing Merle's wounds. The cat- girl didn't see this, only looking at Van and sobbing, began to tell them the situation in Fanelia.  
  
"They are all dead. They have all been burned alive. Everything's been destroyed. The soldiers are dead and the kingdom is destroyed. The survivor have run away. No one stayed, Majesty. No one. And I have been looking for you all this time."  
  
She lost consciousness.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you safe Merle." Van whispered. Millennia was trembling on her feet, tears in her eyes. She had felt all the pain through Merle's words.  
  
"No… Why did they burn everything? Why am I reliving this again? Why is the wind so warm?"  
  
She felt in Allen's arms, passing out from exhaustion.  
  
"Millennia? She is so hot! She has fever. Van come with me."  
  
Van nodded and took Merle in his arms before following Allen.  
  
They took the two girls to a room so they could rest. Allen applied a damp cloth to Millennia's forehead for her fever, but she was in a delirium. She caught his hand and pushed it away. She was calling Allan and Dilan, telling them not to follow the men in black and blue. Then she called out Van's name.  
  
"Van don't go. Don't follow them or you'll disappear like Allan and Dilan. Van!"  
  
Van came to her bedside. As Allen put a hand on her forehead, she violently sat up, trying to escape and butted into his chin. Van caught her and blocked her in his arms. She was crying and shivering.  
  
"Millennia, wake up!" said Van worried.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Van. Tears were running down her check.  
  
"O Gods! I was dreaming again. But why does always wind carrying the smell of war to me?  
  
She let herself fall onto Van's shoulder. He took her to the bed and covered her. Allen looked at this strange girl. Millennia smiled to Van and he went back to Merle.  
  
"You called you mother in your dream. Do you think she's worrying about you?" asked a timid Allen. Millennia blushed and whispered.  
  
"Maybe she's taking care for me from heaven. She died giving me birth at the turn of the Millenium. That's why they called me Millennia…"  
  
"I shouldn't have asked. Please forgive Millennia!"  
  
"Don't be sorry. It's not necessary. After all I never knew her."  
  
Embarrassed silence.  
  
"Your mother must be a beautiful woman Allen."  
  
Allen stared into distance.  
  
"Yes she was the most beautiful lady in Asturia. But she died when my little sister disappeared. We never found my sister but I still believe that she is alive. She would be about your age."  
  
"Why does so many orphan exist on both worlds…" she whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes and found a peaceful sleep. Allen smiled and left the room.  
  
Van was tending Merle's scratches, listening to Millennia's peaceful breathe. He discovered a small seed in one of the wounds. He immediately recognized it and stand up. Before leaving the room, he put an hand on Millennia's forehead. The fever was burning her skin. He left the room, hoping to find the Mole-Man.  
  
Millennia, please, wait for me…  
  
The Mole-Man was being detained by Allen. Van found him and asked him if he knew the seed he found in Merle's wounds. The Mole-Man took it and gave it to Van. Van began crushing it immediately and asked for his help.  
  
"Where did you learn about this plant your Highness?"  
  
"My brother taught me…"  
  
Merle was trying to interrupt Millennia, but she was just sitting up in her bed, reading the book Vargass gave her. She was searching for healing spells. She was suddenly disrupted by the wind who did her loose her page and told her that something was coming. She closed her eyes, ignoring Merle words, looking for the source. As she opened her eyes, she saw the Mole-Man in front of her and screamed. The Mole-Man jumped back, landing at Van's feet. Van was returning with a medicine. He sat down beside Merle and gently applied it to her scratches.  
  
"It's for me?"  
  
"humhum." He nodded.  
  
She was so happy Millennia was jealous of this complicity. She was surprised when Van approached her bed and without warning or any explanation pulled the cover back.  
  
"Van what are you doing!" She yelled when he took her bandages off, until she felt him applying the medicine to her large wounds on each thigh and arms.  
  
"This seed got into your wounds in the forest and gave you the fever. With this medicine you'll be all right in a few hour."  
  
Millennia smiled at Van, touched by his consideration. Suddenly the wind whistled around her. Van took her hand.  
  
"Everything will be okay. I promise."  
  
Dilandau was leading his troop in attacking the fortress. He was impatient to hunt the Dragon and very enthusiastic. He wanted to burn everything in sight.  
  
"Dilandau, are you going to burn everything once again?" asked him a strong and cold voice.  
  
"Na Folken. Don't be afraid of fire. Remember that if we kill everyone, no one could say who did it! And everything burns, it'll be easier to find the so-called dragon Dornik-sama is looking for."  
  
Dilandau closed the communication. Folken sighed to the young man attitude.  
  
Allen was preparing the attack and inspecting his troops. Gaddeth came and asked him:  
  
"Do you really believe what the girl said?"  
  
"I don't, but I know what I saw in Dilandau's look. Take Escaflowne and the girls to the Crusade, and prepare the Scherazade."  
  
"Yes commander"  
  
An explosion told them that the fight had began. Allen in the Scherazade inspected the battlefield and gave the order to his troop to go to the Crusade. Everything was on fire. Van ran to Allen:  
  
"Allen! Give me Escaflowne back and I'll help you fight the invisible!"  
  
"Escaflowne is on board for the Crusade with Millennia and Merle. We are leaving Van."  
  
"What kind of knight are you Allen? Atashi, Van Fanel never turn my back on the enemy."  
  
"And what's going to happen to your people if the king die in an secondary battle? There is no honour in dying in a hopeless battle. You'll find it in fighting for your people."  
  
Van watched the emblems of Fanelia on his sword's guard and then replaced it in his scabbard.  
  
Meanwhile, Millennia and Merle were taken by Gaddeth to Allen's Crusade. Millennia was asking where Allen and Van were, and Merle was crying.  
  
"They'll be joining soon," assured Gaddeth.  
  
Outside the fort. Dilandau was laughing and burning everything. His troops were waiting for the fire to subside so they could sift through the wreckage.  
  
"Dilandau"  
  
"Na ya Folken. We'll find the dragons soon!"  
  
"Don't you think it's unlikely that Allen would not showing himself?"  
  
"I don't think they were expecting the attack."  
  
"They can escape through some alternate route. The waterfall near the fort for exemple."  
  
"Nani?! Gati, Viole! Hurry up to the waterfall!"  
  
The Scherazade was running through the forest, Van in the hand of the guymelef.  
  
"Just in time!" whispered Allen.  
  
"the way is over, we must fight Allen!" But Allen jumped from a cliff. "Allen Nani?!"  
  
the Crusade emerged from the waterfall below. The Scherazade landed on the Crusade.  
  
"Van-Sama!"  
  
"Allen!"  
  
They smiled until they saw the guymelef right behind them.  
  
"Flying guymelef how can they…?!"  
  
The guymelef unable to fight in fly mode proceeded to land on the crusade. Dilandau attacked Allen with his demon laugh. Van was put down and rendered powerless to the battle.  
  
Millennia, Merle and Allen's crew watched nervously from the bridge of the crusade. Millennia stepped back, her head felt dizzy. Listening to the wind, she knew before it happened that Dilandau's troops were crippling the ship to stop it. She looked at Van whose anger was visible all over his face. He was going to do something crazy…  
  
Remembering Allen's word regarding the protecting of the lives of others, Van determinedly headed for Escaflowne.  
  
Millennia was shivering, The fight was exciting her, she knew it, and something inside her head was coming out of darkness. The wind was calling and she couldn't do anything against. She saw Van jumping to join Escaflowne quickly as possible. She took her pendant off and giving it to Merle said:  
  
"If anything happens and we disappear, follow the light. Remember, follow the light!"  
  
"Nani?" asked Merle.  
  
"What are you doing young lady?" Asked Gaddeth.  
  
Millennia's forehead was glowing. She had stolen the sword from Gaddeth and ran to Escaflowne.  
  
Van climbed into Escaflowne and dived from the hull of the Crusade. The guymelef transformed into the shape of a dragon. Van was ridding atop of it. Everyone was surprised, but they were extremely relieved when they saw Millennia jumping from the hull. Her lips moved and wind blew so hard that she landed right behind him.  
  
"Millennia?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You need to find the Dragon's wind and make them follow you. I'll help you." She answered with an hollow voice. "we'll talk later" she replied seeing Van's face. She turned,  
  
looked at the Flying Guymelef and yelled: "MERA!!"  
  
Fire flew out of her hand and pushed one of the guymelef away from the Crusade. It attracted Dilandau's attention.  
  
"The dragon!" Yelled Dilandau, a sadist smile on his face.  
  
The guymelef took off after Escaflowne. It was exactly what Van wanted, except that he wanted to protect Millennia and didn't recognized the girl who was with him, making fire with words, a light symbol of dragon on her forehead.  
  
"Now follow the wind Van, Bagi!!!"  
  
Van felt the blowing Wind, according to the girl's words. Escaflowne flight quickly far away from the crusade. Merle was crying and yelling at Gaddeth.  
  
"Turn back! We must follow them!"  
  
"We can't!" sighed Gaddeth. "The damage is too heavy. We'll never be able to catch them."  
  
Merle turned back to the window and looked at the sky were Millennia and Van has disappeared. She looked at the pendant and yelled:  
  
"Damned girl! Where are you Van- Sama!!!" 


	6. Vision V The mark of brotherhood

Vision V: The mark of brotherhood 

"Is it a dream? Or perhaps an illusion?

The giant who had attacked Fanelia

Has now attacked Allen and his fortress

One more time, the wind told me the true,

Van has taken Escaflowne and attracted the enemy

So the crusade could fly away,

But something came out of my mind…"

Dilandau was laughing by following the dragon Escaflowne.

"Fly, fly! But you'll never escape me so easily."

His eyebrows were shivering of pleasure. Dilandau shoot the dragon, but Van escape from this.

"Little little thing. I'm going to have you."

He shoot  a second time and touched Escaflowne. The dragon regain stability by touching a pick of rock but loose the wind that was supporting him.

"Damned, please be ready Millennia!"

"Don't be afraid for me, think of yourself." Answered the hollow voice.

Van landed Escaflowne, transforming it to the battle-knight mode. Millennia has jumped before the landing and was standing on his side, her eyes closed, waiting for the enemy.

"Millennia! Go and hide you!"

"Who do you think you're talking? I'm born with a sword in my hand human. Don't underestimate me because I'm in a girl's body."

"Please, forgive me Millennia." Whispered Van. He pushed her in the back with Escaflowne's finger. She landed on the ground, loosing consciousness. No more light was coming out of her forehead. He took her carefully in the left hand of the 'melef, in the right hand his sword and waited for the enemy to rejoin them. Unfortunately, he cannot see them camouflaged with invisible cloak, only the foot prints of their robots suits. 

The Zaïbach attacked. Dilandau's 'melef repeatedly stroke Escaflowne, while Van, unable to see anything, could not retaliate effectively. 

"Do you want to kill him, Dilandau?" yelled Folken through the communication.

"You never have fun Folken. I'm just playing with him."

"Dornick want him alive."

"Na ya Folken!"

Dilandau gave a last punch into Escaflowne's face. It began to smoke and felt to his knees. Van had loose consciousness.

Escaflowne was brought to the Zaïbach base. Dilandau and Folken approached the guymelef.

"I don't understand Folken why haven't we forced the opening?"

"Because only the blood of the heir of Fanelia can open it Dilandau."

Folken put his hand into the control jewel on Escaflowne's breast. It glow. Escaflowne opened the pilot's site. A dazed Van felt out at the feet of Folken and Dilandau. Dilandau recollected his previous meeting with Van at Allen's castle.

"Nani?!? Is this young fool the true king of Fanelia?" Escaflowne hand moved and opened, letting Millennia appear.

"What is the girl doing here?"

"I don't know", answered Folken, "but if she's here. She must be someone important. Take them to my apartment, but separate them."

Millennia opened her eyes slowly. She didn't remember anything after she gave Merle the pendant. But with how her head was turning, she could tell that she used a lot of magic. She looked around her and saw a man, which was Dilandau.

"So, you finally awake. I think you remember me, we met a few hours ago in the fortress."

"I do remember. You are Dilandau."

"You're right. And who are you? Why does the dragon travel with you? Are you an important person?"

"It doesn't matter, am I a prisoner?"

"It depends of your answer. So?"

"Have you kill Van?"

"Hum, And what if I did so?"

"No reason in particular. He is the only one I knew on this damned world. I just let you know that it doesn't matter if you kill me!"

"I don't for the moment, maybe next time. We need some information you must have. Our emperor is looking for Escaflowne and his master, and we have caught you three. We don't know what to do with you because we don't know you. So who are you little girl?"

Dilandau took his sword and pointed it on Millennia's throat. He drawn a line of blood. 

"So, Are you satisfied?" asked Millennia without a move to step back.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" said Dilandau angrily.

"Because I'm not afraid of death. I killed my true mother by coming to world. But I'll answer the questions you asked me. My name is Millennia Tsubasa, Albatou no Tsubasa. And I don't know why I was with him."

"Same name than me? Are you making fun of me? Tell me the true or your friend is going to suffer for you if you don't have fear of this for yourself." yelled Dilandau.

"No I don't! Every time that a battle is hurting me or people around me, I loose consciousness and when I regain my spirits, everything is burned and everyone is dead. I don't know what I was doing with Escaflowne, but I know I must have use magic because I have headache. I can't tell you more. I can't tell you what I don't know."

"You told me little thing my girl. I think I'll come back when I'll finish to torture your friend Van. You must find your memories back."

"He can't tell you about me, no one know me. Even me. You don't have to torture him." 

"It's just for my pleasure little girl."

"You, damned…"

She jumped at him. But Dilandau closed the door and left here. He was laughing with a devil laugh. Millennia had fight with the door for a moment, and finally felt on her knees, wondering if she should cry like girls are suppose to do or try the spell of light she has just seen in the book before the attack. She said the magic words in a whisper. A soft light appeared on her forehead, and transformed into a beam of light. It went up to the sky, letting everyone know where the fortress was.

Allen's men worked to repair the wing of the Crusade which was damaged in the fighting. The guymelef from Zaïbach were fly over the river, looking for them, but they didn't find them. Merle was yelling at Allen who wasn't doing anything to rescue Van and Millennia.

"Merle, I'm worried too. But I can't go like this and find them with a finger clap. I'm not a magic!"

"But Millennia is! And she told me to follow the light."

"What are you talking about? No more magic exist, only the dragon knight still have such power and I  only heard of a joke about it ten years ago!"

"So how do you explain what Millennia did?"

Allen stood shocked for a while. But quickly regained assurance.

"The dragon knight can't be Millennia. She is a girl Merle. And if so, I didn't see the dragon symbol on her."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

"Hum… No, but I didn't see any symbol on her."

"I know that she has magic power! She speaks to element! I saw her! I know that we must follow the light."

"Commander!! A beam of light is coming out the source of floating rocks."

"That's where they must be. Allen, we must go there!"

"Gaddeth!! Prepare the Crusade! We follow the light." 

"What's happening commander?"

"We have a king and a magic to rescue."

Van was laying in a room in which only one light was burning. A man was whistling an old song of Fanelia. Van didn't recognize him, he could only see his back. He saw his sword and caught it. He couldn't escape so he decided to get hurt, in order to not serve them. But The men acted quickly than him and the sword escaped Van's hand.

"Don't do silly thing."

"Why do you know this song of Fanelia?"

"So you're finally awakened. I know this song because I'm a Fanelian, Ani-chan…"

"You can't be him! Don't lie to me. He died ten years ago."

The man with blue hair and soft reddish eyes let his clothes go and wing sprang of his back. Van stand a while without saying a word, only watching the white wings. 

"Folken…" He finally could whisper.

Folken let his wings vanish and face his brother. Now, Van's eyes were lightning with anger.

"What has happened to you? What are you doing with those who destroyed Fanelia? I though you died, fighting the dragon. Hahaue died looking for you in the dragon's forest. But you just ran away. What have you done Folken?"

"It cost me more than you though to be here today Van. I truly died facing the dragon. I'm another Folken, I'll never be the old one."

Folken let his right arm. Van's eyes widened, seeing the metal arm.

"Van, come with me in Zaïbach. Achieve with me the dream of peace."

"Nani? You're the one who started the war! I don't want… I have the people of Fanelia to protect and the … We don't need war Folken… I don't want! You can't be my brother! You're…"

Folken grabbed him and whispered in his here.

"Little brother… You're so rash. But you'll join me, it's a promise, but it'll be your choice."

A needle from Folken's hand picked Van. He fainted in the arms his long lost brother.

Folken went out of the room. Dilandau was waiting for him.

"What do you want Dilandau?"

"I want the girl." 

"Why?"

"For my pleasure."

"I didn't know you're that kind of man."

"I didn't mean for that, maybe later. I want to torture her."

"Did she resist to you Dilandau?" asked Folken with a smile.

"None of your business. I just learn her name. But I'm sure she know more than what she said. And I want to try the guymelef."

"You'll not be able to move it. Just wait Dornick's orders and don't kill the girl. We don't know if she's someone important or not for the emperor. Remember he told us the dragon's knight is reborn. We must find it as soon as possible and he said it could be a boy as well as a girl."

"I don't think she could be it. She's too weak for that."

Merle was too excited when the pendant began to glow. It pointed a direction and then a column of light suddenly ran trough the sky, linking the pendant to the place were Van and Millennia were. Allen recognize the direction: the great hole, half screened by floating rocks. The attack was immediately decided and they followed the light.

Millennia had no more concentration and the light vibrated before vanish. She just fell on her knee, trying to take her breathe back, her hands and forehead sweaty. She was just beginning to recover her balance as Dilandau entered the cell.

"Come with me girl."

"I have a name and…"

He violently grabbed her by the left arm. She couldn't stop her yell and he saw her wound half cicatrised. 

"So I finally found something that give you reaction to me. Good. Now follow me or…"

She though it was not the proper moment to resist him. She has no more magic energy and she began to feel very dizzy. She saw his eyes, mauve eyes with the fire light of madness. How could she have imagine he could be his lost brother Dilan? She decided to cooperate and followed his orders. He took her to Escaflowne.

"How does it make fire?"

"Sorry?" he slapped her.

"Don't play that game with me little girl! I saw it. It attacked us with fire. How does it produce it?"

"I don't know." He slapped her again. A fine line of blood appeared in the corner of her lips. Somehow, she didn't really feel it. Her spirit was faraway from here, answering a silent call in her head. 

Dilandau didn't notice the change in the girl's attitude. He didn't saw her icy blue eyes turning into mauve and the flame of provocation that was growing on them. She lightly smiled and with a distant voice said:

"Perhaps if you active the guymelef, you'll find what's the mechanism."

"Remember. Don't make fool of me girl. If you move or try to escape, I'll kill you" He slapped her again and she fell down. He touched the control jewel on Escaflowne's breast. It began to glow. Dilandau yelled of surprised and explosions began all over the flying fortress.

The crusade found the fortress. They threw out anchors and boarded the Zaïbach flying fort. Allen was very surprised because the attack met very little resistance. Smoke was all over the place. Everyone seemed to be panic and he could hear the explosion in the hall of machine. Allen took a prisoner and forced him to take him to Van or Millennia. 

Van's free, headed to Escaflowne, hoping that Millennia was there because they didn't find her in the cells. Folken was waiting for him, standing higher up in the structure. He threw the sword of Fanelia and after giving Van a last look, he disappeared in the smoke. _Folken…_ though Van. The wind began to whistle violently in the hall. _Millennia is here!!_

He ran to Escaflowne but was unsighted by the smoke. Dilandau was there too, looking for the girl and grumbling. Seeing Van's shadow he rushed in order to kill him. 

"Van!" Yelled Millennia going out of the smoke. She caught Dilandau's arms letting time to Van to guard and strike back. Dilandau received a cut on the face. Chocked, he just touched it and stopped his attack, seeing his own blood. Van took Millennia's hand and escaped with Escaflowne.

In the crusade, Merle jumped into Van's arms. He lightly smiled to everyone and did thank them. Millennia didn't smiled back, her eyes still oscillating between their normal icy blue colour and the deadly mauve. She was lost in her thought, Allen approached her.

"Are you all right Millennia?"

"I don't know… I truly don't know… Demo, Arigato for rescuing us."

"It was very easy when you send the light to us."

"It has been working? Truly?"

"Yeah!" said Merle letting Van take his breathe back. "I give it back to you now."

"The pendant…" said Allen.

"where did you get that?" asked Van watching it in the sunlight.

"It was a present from my mother. It is very important to me because It is my only link with my origins."

"I think we should go to Palas, some of the intellectual may know this pendant and tell you about this." Said Allen.

"It's something you have here?" She asked surprised.

"I think you're going to learn a lot of thing about your past through your trip on Gaea. If it is what I think…" Answered Van.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because, we can't said much about it, it's just legends. You should hear it from people who really know about this."

"So… Here I come Palas!"


	7. Vision six : city of intrigue

Vision VI: city of intrigue 

"Was it a dream? Or perhaps an illusion?

I don't remember why, 

but I was with Van when he was captured by Zaïbach. 

And somehow, they thought I'm someone special.

I met Dilandau Albatou and some old memories came back to me…

Memories of my lost brother Dilan…

And now we are flying to Palas.

I don't know why, but I've have a bad feeling…

about my presence on this world and the secret of my past…"

The crusade was cruising. Both Van and Millennia looked depress, even if Allen tried to distract her. She was just studying the magic book, trying to understand what has happened to her the last days. Listening to Allen's words, an angrily Van told Allen not to worry Millennia about the legend of the dragon knight, because no one did really know what it truly said. The two young people passed hours lonely, one reading a book, one looking his newly acquired sword and wonders about his brother. But they don't told the other one their own problems. They were too pride for the moment to understand that they needed a hear to listen...

They finally arrived at the city with many canals, by the sea, the capital of Astoria, Palas. They all came out of the Crusade. Millennia was late and began to laugh when she saw Merle's face. 

"What's happening to you Merle?"

"Don't make fun of me! It's the first time I see the sea! And Van too!"

"Gomen, I didn't know Van. It's just that my birth country is composed by island. So I couldn't imagine someone who never see the ocean."

"It's nothing, it makes you laugh and smile."

"It's more like you Millennia. Come on girls, the others are waiting for us." Said Allen getting out of the crusade.

"Allen!!"

A young woman was horsing them. She had light blond hair and deep blue eyes. She reached them and jumped into Allen's arms.

"Mirana Hime! Do you think it is appropriate clothes and attitude for a princess?"

"Come on Allen, they all know how I feel about you, don't be so shy."

"May present to you Van Fanel, king of Fanelia."

"Gomen, I didn't recognize you, the last time I went to Fanelia, I was only five. I saw you with your brother. Eris was so depress when she heard about his death… Gomen, I'm just talking too much as usual."

"Mirana hime, I must immediately see the king. Can't I take your horse?"

"Okay, but remember, I want to discuss with you."

"I won't forget."

He jumped on the horse and disappeared in the city of Palas. Mirana went back to Van.

"Who are those girls with you?"

"You should remember of Merle, she lives in Fanelia with me."

"And I presume this girl with strange clothes is your maiden. Please would you take all the bagages?"

"I'm not a maiden. My name is Millennia, and I came from… ouch!"

Merle has step on her foot. 

"She is my women, princess."

"Gomen, I'll never mind it with so strange clothes. I'll give you proper clothes in the castle. Please would follow me?"

They began to walk. Millennia took Van's hand and whispered in van's hear:

"what is so strange with my clothes?"

"euh… don't worry…"

  
Allen visits the Court, but gets a rather cool reception. He tried to explain the situation to king Aston.

"So this is your version of the attack. Do you want to provoke a war, by attacking them Allen?"

"But your highness!"

"Don't say any further words. I just met the ambassador of the Zaïbach empire. Everything has been cleared now. Please return as soon as possible to your fortress."

"Your highness, I just have some question to ask."

The man called Folken came out of the shadow and faced Allen.

"Have you seen a white dragon followed by a young girl, Heavenly Knight?"

"Girls don't play with dragon. And I haven't seen one for years." He answered angrily trying to hide his disgust for his king and the Zaïbach ambassador.

Mirana offered a new long dress to Millennia and helped her to discipline her long black hair. She shown herself to Van and Merle.

"Here goes a real lady. It's a shame, you still have to wear your bandages. So What do you think about it ?"

"I think it's to beautiful for this kind of girl !" answered Merle, but Van just let his mouth wide opened of surprise. 

"Men! That's not me! Why can't I wear a pant ?"

"Because good Lady doesn't wear men's clothes!" answered Mirana. 

"But why a long dress? I can't move with this one! What if I have to run or…"

"Just cut it ! Do you want me to let you with those strange clothes ? please, burn them!"

"Noo!" yelled Millennia by snatching her new school uniform back.

"Why not? I'm giving you royal clothes."

"Please don't be mad about me. These clothes are the memories from my land. I'm not ready yet to abandon them." 

Mirana smiled to Millenia.

"That's Ok for me. But please don't wear it at diner or my father will kill me!"

"I promise ! Van? What are you looking at?"

They both began to blush. A maiden entered and delivered a letter to the princess Millennia.

"King Van, Lady Millennia, Merle, Allen wants you to join me on a meeting in the market. Shall we go?"

"We follow you princess Mirana." Answered politely Merle.

Van took Millennia bag. 

"Why are you taking this?"

"I don't know if the place is safe. We don't know if we'll stay here tonight, we must be ready to leave." Whispered Van in her ear. She nodded, but took her bag back and took his hand in order to reassure him. 

  
At the landing site, Astoria soldiers appeared and arrested the crew, and cut the ropes securing the covers on the guymelef Escaflowne, revealing the giant guymelef.

  
Millennia, Van and Merle were taken for an excursion to the market. Millennia was astonished to see people with fish and animal heads, but somehow she has seen dragons, why not human with animals head? Following Princess Mirana, Van met an old woman who wanted to tell him his future.

"Joli missieur, for one little piece of money I'll give you a read of your future."

"I don't need it old woman. Just take the money and have a good day."

"I want a read, if you don't mind Van, Mirana Hime." Said Millennia falling down one more time on her skirt.

"I'll wait for you on the next bridge." Replied Mirana.

"Give me your hand young lady." 

Millennia took off the bandages of her right hand and gave it to the lady. The eyes of the woman opened wide and she began to shiver.

"What going on, Lady?" asked Millennia.

"It's written that you came back after a long time. You'll have to fight by yourself and find who you truly are, destruction is on your way but you'll share your way through love and death, you 'll meet the dragon's destiny. It's said you've find your brother and that you'll fight him for a great power…" she took her eyes off Millennia's hand and watched panicked her forehead.

"You… You are…"began the old woman. Van took Millennia's hand away, the woman ran in the crown to hide herself.

"Nani? What happens?" asked Millennia very surprised. 

"Are you all right?" asked Van.

"Yes but I don't know what she was talking about. Why do I want to fight for a power I don't even know? And what power? has it something to do with legendary knights?"

"Millennia, the dragon knight is a legend, a very popular legend. I think they have a temple in the Fleid kingdom related with this legend."

"King Van!! Lady Millennia!! Please hurry! We have a long way to go!" yelled Mirana on the bridge.

Millennia sighed and headed to the princess.

They continued to walk. Millennia arguing with Merle and Van following the princess. On a junk stall Millennia found amazingly a MD from Earth. She took a portable MD player out of her bag and plugged it in, and heard some romantic music from Earth. Her mind just flew and wandered in her memories from Earth. But nothing did really bound her with her world. She finally let her mind wandering on Gaea, this new world, _my birth world, said the old lady_. She didn't notice that Van ran after a man, his brother Folken, letting the princess Mirana alone. 

_I'll kill him right now ! _

She opened her eyes and looked around . _What's that? Am I hearing voices now? _The wind whistled around her, telling her the danger. She dashed off.

"Strange girl!" said one of the ladies. 

Merle trailed after, a general hindrance as usual. Millennia just fell down on her skirt. 

"That's enough! Merle catch my bag!" she yelled by ripping off the bottom of her skirt so she could run faster.

  
Van meanwhile had spotted his brother and was following him. Folken stopped on a bridge on the other side of which a dark coach had drawn up. Van approached and the two brothers argued. Van is accusing Folken of the obvious sins. 

"That Folken is dead," said Folken. "Van, come with me and help me to create the world of peace we both want."

"You were the one to start all of this!"

  
Dilandau was observing all this from the flying fort, and get into his robot suits, not paying attention to Folken's orders. He had recognized Van and wanted revenge for the scar he had now on his right cheek. He extended a metal tentacle in a long-range attacked.

  
Millennia reached the bridge just in time to warn Van as the metal tentacle slammed down. She fell on top of Van and spell the charm of wind. The tentacle was thrown away. They stand on the ground a few minute. Van paralysed because he was trapped, Millennia because she needed to take her breath back. She finally move her head.

"Van, are you all right?"

He get on his feet and helped her too. Anger made his eyes more red. He faced his brother.

"Is that how you want to bring peace on Gaea?"

"The attack was not my order. This soldier will be punished. _Damned Dilandau…_"

"I don't believe you, And I don't have a brother!"

Folken departed in the carriage, as Merle jumped to Van, crying "Van-sama! Are you ok? This girl just run after you. I though something was going to happen to you… ouin…" 

"It's ok Merle, everything is ok."

Some Asturia soldiers arrived encircling them. 

"Are you the Van Fanel King of Fanelia?"

Dilandau's guymelef, plainly overstressed, blown up around him. 

"Dilandau-Sama, are you all right?"

He slapped his men angrily. 

_This girl… Van… I'll kill them all ! _

  
In an arena, Van in Escaflowne was obliged to take part in a tournament against three local mecha. Millennia, Allen, Merle, and the king were watching. 

"King Van is the one to observe, your highness." Remarked the advisor to king Aston.

Millennia though of her earlier feeling that Van was in danger. She took her pendant in her hand bit it, waiting for the fight, anger mixed with the wind surrendering her.


	8. Vision seven : Unexpected Parting

Vision VII:  Unexpected Parting.

'"Was it a dream? Or perhaps an illusion?

We finally reached Pallas and met the princess Mirana Aston.

She was so kind to me…

Allen wanted to meet us in the market.

On the way, an old woman told me the future…

What is the power of the dragon knight?

And why was Van attacked?

Why do I have this feeling of danger? 

Are we truly safe in Asturia…"

A mecha tournament. That was what the kind Aston wanted from Van and Escaflowne. Three guymelef, against one. Everyone was watching the fight, as if it was normal. Van accepted the challenge but groaned what he though about is host. Nobody heard it, but wind carried the bad words to Millennia, responding to her own though . It somehow revealed something inside her and as the first guymelef attacked, she just caught Allen's sword and jumped in the arena. The light of her forehead was back. Using her magic she helped Escaflowne destroying the three 'melef before the pilots could even move an inch.

_Clap…Clap…Clap… Clap…_

"What an impressive weapon" whispered the king's advisor. 

"The girl seems to me as impressive. Did you see what was glittering on her forehead?"

"What are you doing father!" yelled Mirana.

"I didn't remember that a guymelef and a girl against three guymelef was calling a duel!"

"It's all right Allen. We gave them the show they wanted. Are you satisfied your highness?" replied Van.

The king Aston nodded. 

"You were pretty impressive, and your woman is too! Do you use magic Lady?"

But Millennia didn't heard the question. The sign was still on her forehead and she was slowly moving to the three defeated guymelef. She move the sword up and whispered:

"I decide who live or die. For you guys, the sentence is death."

"No!" yelled Van, grabbing her hand and throwing the sword away. 

The light immediately disappeared and Millennia fell unconscious in his arms.

The King Aston just decided a banquet with his guest in order to honour the king of Fanelia and to admire his Guymelef. Mirana was flirting outrageously with Allen, but he seemed not minding it. 

"What a beautiful guymelef you have king Van! I'm still surprise of what you've accomplished. But where is the young lady who jumped into the arena ?"

"I'm sorry King Aston, she has been wounded during the attack of Fanelia and she's not healed at all. She apologizes not being able to stand the whole diner in our company."

"That's too bad. I would have asked her a few question. Where did you met her? Is she from Fanelia?"

"That's too much interest for just a maiden, my lord." Answered quickly Allen. 

"I  know where she comes from!" said calmly Mirana. It's wonderful and far, far away place. But  that's enough talking about her and King Van's Guymelef. I want to speak about a walk in the market…"

"Ha young ladies! So romantic!" exclaimed King Aston.

Van sight.

"I'm very tired, if you would excuse me King Aston, princess and lords."

Van get out of the dining room and took his way to the esplanades.

  
Millennia was so tired that she felt asleep after princess Mirana gave her a new dress and helped her with her injuries. She was very surprise by the wounds and scars, but when Millennia told her that she didn't even know how she got them. She though that Mirana just took her for a mad girl. But that was OK with Millennia. She was not supposed to make friends here. Somehow, she was just 'en transit'. But hunger decided her body to wake up. 

_Evening diner._ _Every one is at the banquet King Aston decided to give to apologize. Van wanted that I go,' diplomatic' he told me, but I saw in his eyes that he was even more furious than I was, and I know is rasher than me ! pff!  And I am too dizzy to go to the diner. I hope they'll excuse me, but I don't want to let the other me take the control behind the king if I loose consciousness again... Please, forgive me Mina._

She was trying to find her way to the kitchen, when she found herself lost in the gigantic palace. Suddenly the wind whistled and whispered a soft and sad song to her hears. She followed the voices and discovered a large door, decorated with blue and green precious stones, drawing a large dragon. She didn't know what get through her mind, but she needed to go inside. She carefully touched the door. The wind surrounded her and with a great noise, the door began to move. She entered and found a statue of twins. A boy in the light, wearing warrior clothes and a sign on his forehead, representing a dragon's head. A girl in the shadow of the man, a cape covering her silhouette, but you could see that she was carrying a child. She had the same sign on her forehead, her right hand touching the same sword as the boy. Both seemed to use magic with their second hand. They were surrounded by flames.  _Is this the sign Merle was talking about with Allen last time?_

"I knew you were going to loose you in the palace, and that you were going to find this place."

"Allen? I don't understand what the statue is representing."

"It's a old legend from our land. One day, the Dragon lord came with her twin sister. Using his magic and strength, he saved the people from a devil attack, but he died before the end of the war. His sister took his sword and magic and helped people ending the war. People recovered faster, thanks to her healing magic and decided to build a new kingdom there. She disappeared after giving birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Years later, the twin revealed the abilities of the Dragon Lord. People decided to use them to conquer the lands in their neighbourhood. But the boy destroyed the kingdom his related  protected. He just let a few people live told them that he and his sister were not weapon for humanity, and that the power of Atlantis created Gaea, but could also destroy it. This statue is to remember the royal family that they can't do what they want because the Dragon Lord and Lady are watching over Gaea but they can destroy it any time." 

"You're killing Allen! Atlantis? Dragon Lord? And why not witches, people with wings or men who can switch into woman? That's just a fairy tale!" 

"I'm serious, you can find this legend every where on Gaea. Even if nobody have seen any of the Dragon Lords for century now! And if the king find you here you'll have serious problem for having disturb this sanctuary!"

"A sanctuary? So who is going to punish me if I do something not permitted?"

She jumped on the statue and give a kiss to the boy. The boy's sign glowed softly, the girl's sign following the boy's one. Millennia surprised stepped  back. The sign on her forehead appeared, her eyes went violet. Then the light of the statue beamed Millennia. She absorbed it, smiled and then felt on the ground.

Allen carried her into her bedroom and found Eries, king Aston second daughter in age, older than Mirana, in the way. 

"What happens Allen?"

"Nothing important. She get lost in the palace and had a faint. As Van said, she was deeply injured and you know the young ones, overdoing and pretending that every thing is okay."

"I know, but you came from the secret area of the castle. Does anything happen?"

"You should know as a Dragon priestess, if something happen in your temple."

"I'm not that powerful Allen. And that was not why I was looking for you. I wanted to told you that Mirana is not Marlene, even if she looks like her. Don't play with her."

"I can not play with her, because there is no more love in my heart. Marlene took everything with her when she died."

Eries looked at the strange girl Allen was carrying. And said "liar", before disappearing in the corridor.

Van was standing alone on the battlements. He had looked for Millennia before he found her in her bedroom with Allen. Something has hit his heart and he ran away. From her… from the heavenly knight… Even from Merle. He needed to be alone for a moment. He took his royal sword and began to cut the air all around himself, imagining he was killing those who destroyed his country. After a few minutes, Millennia came up, she was feeling dizzy and stand in shadows to watch Van's skills. She was impress by the way of gaean fighter. And more by Van 's attitude. A loud pain was hurting her heart. _Why… Why do I feel like this when I see him?_

Van was finishing a difficult pass when he saw Millennia. Immediately he broke his position and his eyes went everywhere except on her. Neither did hers. After a few moment, she went on the terraces and began to look at the view. She jumped on the ramparts and just let the wind blown around her surrounding her and giving her a feeling of comfort. But tonight, it didn't have any effects on her nerves. She was still thinking about everything she had live since she came on Gaea, and it make her shiver. 

She tried to protect herself, but Van took her in his arms. He didn't say any words and she didn't care. She just felt that it was good to have someone understanding you like this. They let go a few minute before Millennia began to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm only causing you troubles."

"You saved me twice. Now it's my turn to protect you."

"I don't want someone to  protect me! I need a friend! Someone who can understand my feeling or better, me! I'm able to fight."

"Woman don't have to be warrior! I like the fact that you say what you think without thinking about the rank. But I don't want to let you be hurting again."

"Do you think you're better than me with a sword?"

"Well, I think you're…"

"Fine. Come on, let's find a sword for me and try to touch me. First blood end the match."

"Are you killing?"

But the icy blue eyes has been turning mauve for a second with the same death smile she had in the arena. He followed her and gave her a sword. She looked at it carefully and tested every single inch of the blade before saying: "A sword for a child. But I'll win without using any magic. Are you ready Van?"

"Millennia, I don't think it's a good idea, you should…"

But she didn't wait for the end of the sentence and slashed the air right before Van's face. Van jumped one step back and draw his own sword. She continued her quick assault, putting the pressure on him. He contained all her attack and actually attacked her. Sparks between their swords were illuminating the terraces. An assault. Their faces were just an inch away. They both smiled at each other, they were enjoying the match. 

Finally, Allen came up  and stand a moment shocked, watching the two of them sparring. Then he yelled: "Van haven't you any common sense, your fighting with a girl! "

Van groaned and Millennia grimaced. A last assault and flash. Millennia looked at her sword. The blade was standing in the ground a few feet away.

"You won Slanzar!"

He smiled at her, but Millennia ran away. Allen tried to stop her, but she didn't paid attention to the Caeli knight. She just ran to her room. Allen smiled at Van.

"So you are proud?"

"Of what? Fighting with a girl? It was not purpose, but she wanted it. I had no choice!"

"You don't know who she is, do you?"

"She is Millennia, a girl from the mystic moon."

"But she has magic power. Don't you know who she really is?"

"What are you talking about Allen?"

"She found the secret temple of Dragon lord of Asturia. Even princess Eries, the priestess hadn't feel her presence. Van, she is not human!"

Van took his sword.

"Say that you didn't mind it and I'll forget."

"Oh,oh, the little terror want to play with me? So come on Van!"

Van rushed on the caeli knight. Allen avoided the sword and took his own. Allen seemed to have fun, but Van was really serious, too serious in the knight's mind. It was not the way a king should act. And he didn't say that the girl was not human in a bad way. The duel ended quickly when Van lost his sword. Mirana Appeared from the roof and made eyes at Allen after saying 'bravo' to the knight of Asturia. 

Millennia was so upset, but why did she wanted to provoke Van. _He was so kind to me, why did I just react like this? _Tears were falling down her cheek, she ran to her room thrown herself on the bed.

Merle, in her usual annoying way, kept asking what was the matter. Millennia kicked her away and told her to shut up. Sulking, Merle climbed out onto the roof not paying any more attention to the mystic moon girl.

Millennia let her tears falling and her inner feeling surrounded her. _Why did I came back to Japan? Why did the pillar took me? Why does I feel like I have been in Gaea before? Why do I feel that thing in me fighting for his freedom? Why… Why… Why!!!!_

Just then three lizard creatures climbed into the room and thrust a struggling but exhausted Millennia into a sack. Merle watched as they took the girl away, and wondered if she should tell Van. The creatures loaded Millennia into a miniature submarine and made their way down the canal. 

Van took Escaflowne and holding Merle into an hand went after Millennia. He gave chase down the canal. Soon the guymelef lost his cloak, revealing Escaflowne to Zaïbach's troops. Following Merle's advises, They soon caught the sub and opened the lid. Millennia seemed not afraid, but surprised that it was Van who came to save her. Merle found out that she had already broke her links and was waiting for the good timing to attack the lizards. They didn't saw that her blue eyes were glittering with mauve sparks.

Dilandau saw the reports that Escaflowne was in Palas. After kicking one of his soldier, he spotted the Alseide and left the fortress to fight Van. Van dodged Dilandau's attacks. He yelled:

"Millennia, Merle, get out of here and hide yourself in the city."

"We can't let you alone Van-samaaa!"

His glare made her understand that it was not a topic to disguss, so she caught Millennia's hand and wanted to go. But Millennia didn't want to run. Her eyes had changed their colour and it was mauve. Dilandau's attacked with fire, but immediately the sign appeared on her forehead and she counterattacked. She saved Van and Merle but serious collateral damage to the surrounding buildings occurred. Everyone in the place was staring at the guymelef and the strange girl. Someone began to cry, others prayed, but everyone was set. Time of legend was back. 

Dilandau paid attention to the girl. A flash. Someone was crying inside of him.

_Leina save me! I'll give you my power but don't let me in this life of slavery!_

The light on her forehead grown larger and nobody could see what was happening in the area. She took her head between her hands, crying of pain. Dilandau was hurting too, but his way to express it was to destroy everything around him. He finally attacked Escaflowne, but Van leaped upwards the Guymelef, transforming it into the flying dragon mode. Dilandau wanted to follow them but Allen in his Scherazade came between them.

"You are not going to destroy my country without a punishment Dilandau!"

"That's not your concern!" groaned the young man following with his eyes the dragon. As the distance between him and the girl increased, the pain in his head decreased.


	9. Vision eight : the day the angel flew

Vision VIII : Tenshi no Mau hi ~ the day the angel flew ~__

Millennia has a weird dream. She was falling, so tired that she couldn't save herself with magic. But someone with angel's wing appeared and caught her.

She woke up, her forehead hurting her as if she had been burn. She saw Merle and Van, having a picnic in the woods. 

"You are awake?  How do you do?" asked van, still cooking.

"I feel very bad. Do I have something on the forehead ? I feel like I've burn."

"Don't touch the bandage or you'll hurt more!" exclaimed Merle.

"What happened? I just remember the red guymelef and then my head was hurting too much."

"And then Allen came to save you. Isn't it a good story? The knight saving a good little girl."

"That's not it!" yelled Millennia blushing as she saw Van's look.

"Why did you call him in you dream?" asked Merle the cat-girl with a devil smile.

"Nani?" she blushed twice more but didn't continue to argue with her. Merle wanting to annoy her pulled out of her travel bag various objects ( like cellular phone, diary and the MD player). Merle tried everything with her teeth, provoking Millennia's yells and Van's smile. 

Later in the evening, as Merle was sleeping and Van practicing, Millennia was daydreaming, her pendant before her eyes, in front of Escaflowne's chest. 

"Don't you think there is a link between the pendant and the stone you took out of the Dragon?"

Van stopped practicing and looked surprised at the mystic girl. She moved to him and looked at the sword with sadness. 

"If you want to practice, I let you use this one."

"Is it something you buy for me?"

He nodded. She looked with precaution at the dagger and attached it to heart waist.

"Hum, thanks, but I'm too tired to practice now. I'm surprised, because you guys are so old fashioned here! But I like to watch you practicing, don't stop for me. The move from Gaea are very different from the Earthian ones."

She sat down and watched Van practicing a moment. After a moment, Millennia looked at the stars and then saw the Earth. Van stopped his movement hearing her sobbing.

"Are you missing Earth?" 

She tried to stop the tears which were coming.

"Yes, I'm wondering if there is someone who's missing me? I'm sure Ryô is yelling at me because I didn't give him the concert place in time. And I don't know if Hitomi has resolved her heart's problem. I miss them."

"You don't talk about your family…"

"I have none. Even my god mother died a few years ago. That's why I decided to come back to Japan. But it was a really bad idea. I had so much happy but sad memories there… You are very lucky to still have your brother Van."

"I no more have a brother." He said angrily.

"But Folken is still alive, isn't he?"

"My brother did ten years ago. This one is just a fake!"

She gasped at his tone. Noticing that, he took time to calm and sat near her. 

"You know, everyone around me has died for a long time now. Merle is my only family right."

"War is never fair for innocents…"

"That's why I want to end this one. I know that I'm not strong enough, I need to practice more. I heard one of three gaean sword master live in Fleid. I'll go there. What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? No one is waiting for me on the 'mystic moon'. And I have a lot to discover on my power here. Perhaps may I find who I truly am? I don't know…"

She laid on the herbs and watched the stars playing with the moon and Earth and sighed.

"I think I'm more helpful here than there. And I'm not in danger when I use my magic."

"I'll be glad if you consider to continue your trip with me.  "

She smiled and took his hand before falling asleep.

Allen meanwhile has been imprisoned. Mirana complained to her father, the King, telling him that he was the only real protector of Asturia, with no effect. And then she understood that the King helped Zaïbach in conquering the duchy of Fleid in exchange of the peace of Asturia. Mirana was so exhausted by her father's decision that she left. She wanted to go to Fleid were the Heir is the son her beloved sister Marlene. But she knew that she hadn't the guts to protect him and decided to ask for Allen's help.

Mirana went to Allen's prison cell, defying the guard, who told her she can't come through. She pretended to fall, and while the guard was distracted by a show of royal leg, he was knocked on the head by Allen's men.

Mirana took Allen by coach to the landing field, where his airship was tethered. Her older sister, Eries, was waiting at the landing field and tried to dissuade Mirana from her course of action which was, evidently, to flee with Allen. Allen put Mirana back in the coach, telling her to return, kissed her, and then made his escape on the Crusade.

Van, Millennia were slowly moving in the forest. The girls were sitting on Escaflowne shoulder separated because Van couldn't stand anymore their argue. Suddenly, Millennia stood up and breathed deeply the air. She concentrated a second, not answering Merle's question. Then she jumped from the guymelef and using some unknown spell she began  to run faster than Escaflowne could between the three. In a minute, Van lost her but Merle told him she can follow Millennia's sent from miles away and leaded him to an opencast quarry.

Men were labouring to dig out the remains of dragons. They found Millennia, her hands on her mouth trying to avoid her heave. She had regained conscious of herself but was very touched by the profanation of the Dragon's cemetery. 

"Why are they disturbing the dragons?" she asked between two heaves. 

"The purpose of the diggings is to collect the energist. They are use to energise the guymelef. It is weel known that the land who posses the most important reserve of Energist win the war."

"Van, Is the stone in Escaflowne's heart…"

"It is the energist taken from an alive dragon and I'm bound to it with a blood pact. It's the same principle, but one energist is enough for my entire life."

"So if we destroy the reserve, Zaïbach is going to have big trouble, right?" asked Millennia, a devil smile on her lips.

"Millennia don't…"

But she has already taken the dagger he just gave her and moved. He tried to catch her but couldn't do anything.

"Damn, when her eyes turn mauve, I can't do anything to protect her form herself!"

Van, in Escaflowne, mounted an attack, attacking the guymelef Millennia had left to him with her magic. After a few moment, Millennia escaped the battlefield and looked from above were to hit. A lizard ran in front of her. She tried to make it understand that it would be better if it get out of the place when soldiers appear all around her and asked her to calm down or they'll make Merle suffer. She sketched a movement but suddenly her body failed her. Her headache was back, her forehead was burning. She couldn't move any further and was captured.

"Hey you in the Guymelef!"

Van turned to see who was calling him and saw an unconscious Millennia in the arms of a soldier.

"I think it would be better for every one if you surrender."

Van let his Escaflowne's sword down and get out of the cockpit.

Van was tied up and being beaten. Millennia maintained up by two soldier was slowly regaining balance and awareness of the situation around her. She recognized the nasty type with that snake she had seen in her vision. He was questioning Van, but the young king with all the rage in his burning eyes was not ready to give him any information. 

"What a shame you don't want to talk to me. I'm smarter that Dilandau would be, if he has been the one to catch you two guys. Could you imagine my chance? I catch in one single battle the two dragons Dornick was searching for years. Now Young Man, Tell me where are those two dragons. I know that you have them!"

He hit Van in the face. Blood flew from Van's lips but he didn't say a word.

"Stop it!!" yelled Millennia before he slapped her, getting a reaction from Van.

"I see. Then I'll torture the girl, don't you think my little friend?"

He set his snake to slither up Millennia's legs. Van was yelling at him to let Millennia out of this. Millennia's eyes want wide when the snake touched her skin. She was shivering, but didn't let any sounds get out of her throat. Her eyes slowly closed, making Van yelled more. The snake's head was waving near Millennia's face when a sadist smile appeared in the corner of her lips. She was whispering words.

"What is she telling?" asked the 'superior' guy.

"We don't know sir. We can't hear what she says."

"Spirits of nature and earth, don't your children offend you and help us to protect the heart of those who honoured you… BBBBAAAAGGGGIIII!!!!" yelled Millennia.

The head of the snake exploded and Millennia was suddenly surrounded by a sphere of wind. Van use the diversion to grab a sword and turned the tables on their attackers. He placed himself between The sphere and the snake-man. The sphere exploded and Millennia's feet touched earth. 

"Earth is taking revenge for the pain. I decide who live or die. You die!" 

The snake-man was so afraid by her wild eyes that he fell over a steep drop.

"Millennia!"

"I'm okay Van." She answered with her normal voice, but still having her mauve eyes.

"We need to destroy the energist or they'll came back."

"I know", he replied. "Merle, please take care of her. I think she had exceed her limits.

"I think you underestimate me."

"I think I see that your forehead has started to bleed again. I'll take you to a safer place and destroy every thing after."

"I'm not that weak Van King of Fanelia! Now go on and I'll try the next spell I'll learn on you and not on a snake!"

They stared at the other for a few second. Then she caught Merle's hand and took her elsewhere. Van jumped on Escaflowne's back and took altitude. Millennia stopped to watch the energist reserve and taking the pendant in her hand whispered:

"Iora…"

A sudden wave of light wandered trough the all the thing composed from energist. A pile of energist blown up and caused the quarry slopes to become unstable. Merle fell down from a ledge as the ground breaks into chunks. Millennia seeing that instantly made the sign appeared and jumped after her. She caught the cat-girl and thrown her to the surface. Merle was saved, but as Millennia turned to take support on a rock, it fell down under her weight. She tried to call the wind, but she had no more energy and fell into a deep chasm.

"MIILLLEEENNNIIIAAA!!" yelled Merle.

Van, sprouted his wings, swooped down and rescued her as darkness were catching her.

Her portable went off. On Earth, Ryô on a rock concert with Yukari had tried to call her. Millennia slowly took the portable and listened to the message. Ryô was telling her that if she didn't call him back it the week, I'll stop to consider her as a friend.

She thrown the portable away, broken it into thousands of chip. She took her legs in her arm and forming a sphere began to cry again. A soft caress touch her skin, then another. She slowly move her head to watch what it was and caught a luminous feather in her hand. Her tears stopped and she looked at the boy in front of her.

"Oh Van. Why are you so sad to have those beautiful wings ?" 


	10. Vision neun : Memories from a feather

Vision IX : Hana no Kioku Memories from a feather 

She was now back on Earth. Allen was there, trying to catch her interest, but it seemed that she was waiting for something. Suddenly, Mirana appeared and reached Allen. Millennia tried to call Allen back, but she was alone again. Voices were accusing her to reject people's contact. She yelled to the voices that it wasn't true, but they only laughed at her. Then her world broke apart.

She was falling. Her body was not able to move an inch and her spirit to call the wind or any magic esper. But Van appeared in the light, sprang his wing out and saved her. He was smiling at her and she couldn't do anything more than smile back to him before darkness took her again.

The Crusade skimmed treetops. Inside, Allen and his crew were discussing their course and tactics the gist of which was that they would get to Fleid while avoiding the Zaibach.

"Commander, I don't think it's a good idea to go to Fleid with that girl in the nature." Said Gaddes again.

"Gaddes. That girl is the reason why I want to go to Fleid. If Van had understand who she truly is, he must be taking her to the temple of the Dragon Lord."

"You mean the Fortuna temple?"

"Precisely."

"You think she is…"

"I can only guess… I hope she is not the one, but if she is then Zaïbach won't be our priority for a long time."

"Gods…"

Eries Aston was running all around the castle looking for Her little sister, when she finally found her on a boat.

"Mirana!"

"Oni-sama, don't hold me back.You know what father let them do to his grandson. And I want to be with Allen!"

"But Mirana, you have a fiancé now. You can't go freely any more."

"But Eris, I love him! And I know that if I let him go after that girl, He'll never be mine again."

"Mirana, he is not going after that girl for this reason. I hope he does. Because she is…"

"Oni-sama. Who is she?"

"Please, if you find her on your way, don't hurt her. From her decision will depend the outcome of the war and the future of Gaea."

"Oni-sama. What are you talking about?"

"You'll see with your own eyes Mirana. Just remember that the Dragon Lord can be a protector and an executor depending on what connect him with the present."

"Oni-Sama, I don't understand anything."

"You'll understand. You are the woman of action. I can only pray for you. Take care Mirana, and don't let your love for a Caeli knight consume you."

"I'll try Oni-Sama. Sayonara."

  
Millennia was in her dream again, jumping from a memory to another. The visions always finished by her world breaking apart and always the angel came to save her. She was falling again and again and always Van appeared and caught Her.

Suddenly the vision changed. She was now standing on the Fanelia palace roof. A younger Merle was starring at a much younger Van.

"You were the one who wanted to see them Merle."

The little Van breathe in, sprouted wings and leaped off.

She saw as a superposition other memories of a young boy sprouting his wing.

_"You were the one who wanted to see them Lena!" The little boy smiled at her, then jumped in the empty space._

The view  changed. Van's mother was standing in what appeared to Millennia to be a very shallow lake. Vargass drawn his sword and made to attack the 'Atlantean' but was restrained by Goau. Goau and Varie met in the middle of the lake.

"Are you Goau Fanel?"

"You seem to know me very well young Lady."

"They said I'm going to meet you in this place, this date and you'll be the love of my life."

"Then will you come with me in Fanelia?"

She smiled, taking his hand.

_These are Van's mother and father. Has everything be planned for him before he was born?_

_~flash~_

"We need a strong draconian to control the Lord."

"Only one dragon ever had a link with Dragon Lord."

"It is dangerous for us to let them be reunited. He had betrayed us last time."

"We need him to control the girl. The girl under control is to control the boy."

"But how do we proceed to control the draconian?"

"Let fate do this for us, my dear gods of humans, dragons and magicians."

_~flash~_

A plane, with a man and a very pregnant wife aboard. The sky was cut by lightning and wind seemed not wanting to let them fly to a safe place. And then the crash happened.

Millennia saw the plane fell. The man died protecting the woman. She had the pendant around her neck glowing and a light was shining on her forehead. Like answering to the call of that light, a lightning dragon appeared in front of the woman who was now in labour. Millennia saw them speaking, but didn't heard a single word. The wind was slowly calming as the baby appeared.

"Lena…" Whispered the woman before loosing consciousness.

_Am I that baby ?_

An old rescuer approached and took the baby girl in his arms, as the light disappeared. Around her neck, she had the pink pendant and seeing the smile on the woman's face, she knew that it was her last, and only, present to her little girl. The man gave her her name: Millennia. They moved carefully the women when one of them yelled: " Who is going to give birth to an other child!" 

A few minute later, the old man came to the car with an other newborn, a boy he called Dilan…

The scene faded.

A birth scene at the Fanelian palace; "it's a boy, a healthy boy". 

"His name is Van. Folken, look at your little brother. Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is strong father! He'll be a stronger dragon than the other!" 

"What make you say that Folken?" asked a worried Varie still in the bed and frail.

"Because he'll have the best brother to teach him!"

Back on the roof. The little boy Van who was trying his wings fell. His mother sprouts wings and swooped up to grab him, Folken was looking at them from the crowd. 

"Hahaue, why are you so sad?"

"Van, Promise me that you'll never show your wings 'till the time is come."

"I don't understand…"

"Van, please. People are afraid of what they don't understand and reject it. If you seem different, you'll be forever alone and I don't want you to be…" Tears were shining in her eyes.

"I promise Hahaue! So don't cry!"

Goau died. Folken at the age of fifteen was designated heir. People were talking about the fact that if Vargass had stand in Fanelia, _this_ could have never happened. But Varie wasn't listening. She was crying for her husband, who led dead in front of her, her son by her side trying not to cry like their mother. Vargass appeared and not believing what he saw stand in choc.

"Goau sama…" was his only words when he fell on his knee next to Varie.

She was now standing in front of graves, it was raining. She readied the name and step back surprised. Varie followed by a little Van and Vargass fell before the grave and prayed for a long moment. Van Was trying the cheer her up.

"Hahaue, please don't cry. I'll become king instead of Folken and I promise I'll protect you forever. Please Hahaue, everything will be all right. Please don't cry…" He had tears in his voice, but his mother didn't seem  to hear him. Vargass put his hand on the little prince.

On the same time on Earth, little Millennia was standing in front of the graves her adoptive parents and brother. Dilan had disappeared and left no trace. Allan was now in coma. They were back in their original country, Japan. She was looking with icy eyes at the graves, standing alone despite her young age and the rain. Not a single tear was falling. The wound she had after the attack were cicatrised only a week after. 

People were watching her with disgusts. Even if she was only five, they couldn't understand what had happened. They were talking of her in front of her, not thinking the child would notice what they were saying.

"You see, she doesn't even cry!"

"She hasn't any scar after that terrible accident that send Allan Sakurajima in coma."

"She killed her mother when she was born. She must be the child of the devil!"

Wind whistled around the little girl, asking her to attack, but the child ignored them and ran away from that place.

Silent fell over the Flying Escaflowne. Millennia and Van looked into each other eyes and smiled. 

"Arigato…" she finally whispered, trying to clear the tears what she told Van bring back to surface.

"For what?"

"For letting me know your history and share mine with you. If I really understand, Merle is like your little sister."

"Yes. She is the only one alive except you who knows for my wings."

"Your wings… They look beautiful to me, I always dreamed of flying like an angel. You are lucky Van."

"Maybe after the war I can take you for a little flight."

"Really ?"

He took her hand drawing her to him and kissed her cheek, blushing. 

"I promise."

The Zaibach ruler Dornick was with precaution looking through his telescope. He was complaining that his vision was in chaos, covered by the shadow of dragons. 

"Tell all the army. The priority is to catch the Dragon of Fanelia. I need it to be able to see the future!"

Escaflowne was walking in a forest. They were approaching village so Van agreed with Millennia who wanted to be prudent.

"Neh… Van… Were are we going now?"

"Allen told me that Zaïbach was moving to Fleid. And he also said that you had something to visit there."

"Nani?"

"you'll see when we'll be there!"

"Injustice! Van that's not fair to do… hu…"

Van stopped.

"What's happening Millennia?"

"Merle, do you smell the scent of other human than us?"

"Hey I'm not a detector."

"Merle it's not time to argue", began Van. 

"On the right Van!" yelled Millennia getting on her feet. He turned in the direction she told him but she suddenly looked the other side. They were encircled by the invisible guymelef. After a few dodges, Van understood he couldn't them as equal if he couldn't see them.

"What are they doing?" yelled Dilandau in the communication canal. Through his optics he get a glimpse of Millennia pointing directly at him.

"That girl!! Catch them all!!"

 He ran in the forest towards a river.

"Millennia Merle, get down and hide you!"

"Van know we can…"

"As I said It's not the time to argue. If you have the opportunity to save you do it! Your travel is not over my Lady!"

"Van…" She whispered. She took Merle's hand and ran out of the way. 

"Van-sama! You are letting him fight alone against  invisible!" yelled Merle trying to escape Millennia's grip.

"They won't stand a long time invisible, watch your king fight and shut up!"

Merle looked puzzled at Millennia but the mystic girl was concentrated on the battle. Van's plan became evident as the Zaibach mechas' camouflage was defeated by the river water. However, Van get the worst of a 5 to 1 battle. He was trapped when Allen in his Scherazade fell from the sky.

"If you don't catch on of them, I'm going to punish you myself!!" yelled Dilandau seeing the battle turning in the favour of his opponent.

Two Guymelefs appeared in front of Merle and Millennia. 

"Hey Cat-girl, if you stay by me, you'll be safe."

Merle turned to Millennia who was the only one who can have talk. She had adopted a position of defence in martial art. She was fixing her eyes on something invisible. Then her eyes turned definitely mauve with fire in them. She opened her hands in front of her and released fire in one direction, wind in the other which permitted her to jump with Merle on her back on the shoulder of one of the guymelef which was attacking them. 

"You are crazy!! Van-saammaaaa!" 

"I'm the judge Miguel!"

"Nani?!?" yelled the dragon slayer.

"Merraaa!!!"

The reserve of energist exploded. She has jumped in time to land safely with Merle but during her little altercation, She didn't saw the metal strands flying towards them. 

"I told you to catch them not to kill them!!!" yelled Dilandau seeing this. Van and Allen ran to save her. Allen intercepted the strands but received serious wound and immediately loose consciousness.

"Allen!!!"

"Now capture them!"

"Dilandau that's enough!"

"Folken they are at our mercy!"

"Ships from Fleid are coming over here."

"We leave immediately."

  
Allen laid wounded on the Crusade. Millennia who has lost her mauve glare thought it was her fault, because she tried to protect Merle and played with the Dragon Slayer. Allen's men had taken him to a safer room and didn't want her to approach.

"Gaddes, I can help him recover if his bones are not in thousand of little pieces!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Believe me. I can save him! I studied the healing spells last night. I can save him!"

"Don't move an inch toward the captain!" yelled one of the men taking his sword and moving to her throat. Van jumped but Millennia had already catch on of Gaddes knife and pointing the man's chest.

"Killing me will not save him! And there is no doctor. If we do nothing, Allen is going to die!" she yelled.

"I don't trust you, foolish mystic thing! You just provoke chaos on our world!"

" I…"

"What happening here?"

Princess Mirana entered the cabin.

"Oh King Van, and you are here too Millennia! But what's happening here."

"Allen has been wounded." Explained Gaddes, " and there is no doctor on board to save him."

"I told you I can maintain him in life 'till we find a doctor!" said Millennia again.

"I think you have medical skills Princess, didn't you?" said the mole-man.

"But I forget my bag and…"

The man smiled and gave her the famous bag. 

"But if he has an bleeding?"

"I'll help. I know how to stop them!" said Millennia.

Everyone was waiting for Mirana's answer.

"Prepare everything. We are going to proceed." She finally said, taking the strange girl's hand.


End file.
